Drei Hochzeiten und eine Geburtsanzeige
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Keine Lemon BV, PT, MGt, Mrs.Dr. Briefs Wer will heiraten? Wer darf heiraten? Und wer muss es hinter Vegetas Rücken tun?
1. Eine Hochzeit kommt selten allein

Titel: Drei Hochzeiten und eine Geburtsanzeige  
  
Teil: 1. Eine Hochzeit kommt selten allein  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/V, P/T, M/Gt, Mrs./Dr. Briefs  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre/s: Romantik, Humor, Lemon  
  
Warning/s: OOC, AU  
  
A/N: Der Altersunterschied zwischen M/Gt ist etwas kleiner als zwischen P/T.  
  
-  
  
"Ohhhh! Das ist ja so romantisch, Dad! Mom kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben!" Bulmas Augen glänzten verdächtig und sie drückte die Hände ihres Vaters liebevoll. Wenn doch nur Vegeta auch mal auf so was Nettes kommen würde ... von sich aus. Doch bei diesem völlig in vorgefertigten Bahnen denkenden Egomanen, der außer Training, Essen und den gelegentlichen - gut, mehr als gelegentlichen - intersozialen Begegnungen nichts im Kopf zu haben schien? Da kam man schon mal auf den Gedanken, weshalb sie beide überhaupt zusammengekommen waren und wie sie es dann auch noch so lange ausgehalten hatten.  
  
"Ja, aber shhh!", beruhigte Dr. Briefs seine Tochter, ängstlich, dass Bunny etwas vorzeitig aufschnappen könnte. Entgegen ihres ewigen Hohlbirnen-Lächelns konnte sie ziemlich schnell von Begriff sein. Weshalb hätte Souichi sie sonst wohl geheiratet? "Das soll doch noch etwas länger unser Geheimnis sein, oder?"  
  
"Klar", versicherte Bulma schnell und hielt sich die rechte Hand über den Mund. Lange hielt sie es natürlich nicht aus. "Oh, ich kann's gar nicht glauben!", fuhr sie in gemäßigterer Stimme fort. "Noch eine Hochzeit! Scheint ganz so, als wäre das jetzt ansteckend, was? Du und Mom, Marron und Goten und ..."  
  
"Wer noch?", fragte Vegeta ruhig und nahm sich genauso leise eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, wie er die Küche betreten hatte. Es war manchmal richtig unheimlich, dass nicht mal Maunz mit ihren tierischen Instinkten ihn sich nähern fühlen konnte.  
  
"Niemand sonst", antwortete Bulma, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell, wie sie an Vegetas misstrauisch nach oben gezogenen Brauen ablesen konnte. Verdammt. Wieso witterte dieser Saiyajin nur an jeder Ecke ein Komplott? Gut, ja, es war ja auch ein Komplott, aber doch nicht zu dem Zweck, ihn zu killen. So langsam sollte Vegeta seinen Verfolgungswahn ablegen.  
  
Maunz fauchte Vegeta ungehalten an und ihre Rückenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie den Saiyajin einschüchternd anstarrte um klarzustellen, dass das ihr Revier war. Vegeta musste nicht mal zurückfauchen, ein Blick reichte, dass die Katze wieder zurechtgewiesen war und sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz in die Brusttasche des Laborkittels von Dr. Briefs verkroch. Der Professor verfolgte das stirnrunzelnd, streichelte sein verängstigtes Kätzchen und erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl. "Ich hab noch viel vorzubereiten, Bulma, bis dann ..."  
  
Als Souichi die Küche verlassen hatte, wandte sich Vegeta an seine Gefährtin. "Sind die beiden nicht schon verheiratet?" Der Sinn der Ehe entzog sich seines Verstandes. Warum sollte man solch ein unnutzes Versprechen machen, wenn ohnehin mehr als die Hälfte all dieser Verbindungen wieder gelöst wurden? Und dann noch zwei mal?  
  
"Es ist wie eine Auffrischungsspritze", seufzte Bulma leise, wobei Vegeta bei dem Wort 'Spritze' etwas Farbe verlor. "Wie eine erneute Erinnerung. Eine zweite Hochzeit ist etwas sehr Romantisches und nicht viele Menschen machen das. Eine Frau, die von ihrem Mann, mit dem sie schon Jahre verheiratet ist, einen erneuten Heiratsantrag bekommt, kann sich ihres Glückes und ihrer Liebe immer sicher sein ..."  
  
Vegeta überhörte die Anspielung geflissentlich. Wann begriff sie es denn endlich? "Und warum will dein Vater dann-"  
  
"Du bist ja heute wieder mal gut aufgelegt!", schnaubte Bulma und stand auf. Immer wenn sie eine halbwegs normale Unterhaltung führten, musste er es mit solch einer Bemerkung zu einem verfrühten Ende bringen. "Wenn du mich entschuldigst ..."  
  
"Setz dich wieder hin", wies Vegeta sie ruhig an und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf ihren Stuhl.  
  
"Du kannst mich mal!", fauchte die Wissenschaftlerin und stampfte aus der Küche.  
  
Vegeta blickte ihr grinsend nach, während er an seinem Wasser nippte. Sie war ja so berechenbar. Obwohl sie sich in letzter Zeit einige Tage lang wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte, 'netter' zu sein, soweit das bei ihr überhaupt möglich war. Mit einem leichten Schauer erinnerte sich Vegeta daran, wie er vor nicht unlanger Zeit dahinter gekommen war, dass sein Sohn, Trunks, sich mit dieser kleinen Göre namens Pan verabredete. Und das hinter seinem Rücken! Diese Hinterhältigkeit musste einfach von Bulmas Seite kommen, denn egal was man von ihm hielt, man konnte dem Saiyajin no Ouji nicht nachsagen, er sei tückisch oder intrigant!  
  
Sein Sohn, der das blaue Blut des Planeten Vegeta in sich weiterführen würde, und die Enkelin eines Dritte-Klasse-Pseudo-Superhelden? Nur über seine Leiche!  
  
Ja, Vegeta hatte Trunks ermutigt sich eine Gefährtin zu suchen, da es schließlich die richtige Zeit war, aber er hatte bestimmt das Wörtchen "passabel" in Verbindung mit "Gefährtin" erwähnt, und das war Pan als Mitglied des Son-Klans ganz bestimmt nicht. 


	2. Neuigkeiten aus dem Hause Briefs

2. Neuigkeiten aus dem Hause Briefs  
  
A/N: Für dich VA, weil ich wegen dir (und dank meiner aufgrund von fürchterlichem Schnupfen schnarchenden Schwester) alles in meinem Kopf hatte.  
  
A/N: Gomen Nasai für die knappe Bemessenheit.  
  
-  
  
Es war mal wieder spät geworden, als Vegeta gegen Mitternacht den GR herunterfuhr und ins Haus ging. Noch einen kleinen Zwischenstopp in der Küche planend, lenkte er seine Schritte nicht die Treppe hoch, sondern den Gang entlang, als er bemerkte, dass an seinem Zielort noch Licht brannte. Gerade als er die Tür aufstoßen wollte, hörte er Bulmas Stimme. Das allein hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht abgehalten, aber die Worte, die sie sprach, ließen ihn inne halten, und gegen seines eigentlichen Wissens, lauschen.  
  
"Nein, Vegeta weiß nichts davon ... noch nicht."  
  
*Was weiß ich nicht?* Vegeta lehnte sich näher an die Tür, um die nächsten Worte zu verstehen. Anhand der Ki-Signatur wusste er, dass Bulma mit ihrem Vater sprach.  
  
"Wie lange glaubst du, dass du es vor ihm verheimlichen kannst? Ich meine, okay, ja, ich würde auch einen günstigen Augenblick abwarten, aber ich rate dir, nicht zu lange zu zögern ... Was hat er eigentlich gesagt?"  
  
*Er? Welcher er?*  
  
"Alles bestens", erwiderte Bulma. "Es ist jetzt in der 5. Woche ..."  
  
"Mädchen oder Junge?"  
  
"Das kann man doch noch gar nicht sagen, Dad." Bulma lachte.  
  
Und Vegeta erblasste, während ihm noch mulmiger zu Mute wurde. Wovon wurde er gerade Zeuge? 5. Woche, ein Baby?  
  
"Und was sagt Trunks dazu?", fragte gerade Professor Briefs.  
  
"Er freut sich total! Das hätte ich gar nicht erwartet, ich hätte eher darauf getippt, dass er ... nun, dass er Angst bekommt ... irgendwie, du weißt schon, Territorialkämpfe ... Männersache eben."  
  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich in beinahe komischer Manier, und bevor er sich in irgendeiner Weise verraten konnte, stolperte er rückwärts davon Richtung Bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, nein! Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Nun gut, Bulma war auch schwanger gewesen, hatte ihren Sohn auch bereits auf die Welt gebracht, bevor sie geheiratet hatten, aber musste Trunks sich auch an ihm ein Beispiel nehmen? Vor allem in diesem Punkt?  
  
Natürlich beantwortete das einige Fragen. Weshalb er und Pan so darauf erpicht waren, so bald wie möglich zu heiraten. Fünf Wochen mehr oder weniger sollten wohl kaum auffallen, nicht?  
  
Halt! Aber das würde ja bedeuten ... es hieße ja dann ...  
  
Er wäre ein Großvater!! (Niemals würde er es zulassen, "Opa" genannt zu werden)  
  
Und sein Enkel würde sein Superiorblut mit Inferior mischen. Himmel, gab es etwas degradierenderes? Selbst Bulma mit ihrem Alienblut war da mehr wert.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war es wohl zu spät sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Ein Attribut das den Saiyajin no Ouji auszeichnete war Loyalität der Familie gegenüber. War er doch selbst auch bei Bulma geblieben, als sie mit Trunks schwanger war, auf seine Weise, aber er war immerhin geblieben. Es kam eben nicht an, Blut war dicker als Wasser, so sollte es sein.  
  
Also musste Trunks nun auch einstehen.  
  
Obwohl ja Vegeta wieder mal derjenige war, der ein Opfer bringen musste.  
  
~*~  
  
"Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, Mom?", fragte Trunks aufgeregt und fuhr sich wiederholt durch die fliegenden lila Strähnen, die nicht und nicht aus seinem Gesicht bleiben wollten.  
  
"Was soll ich zu wem gesagt haben?" Bulma blickte auf, während sie weiter Daten in den PC eingab. "Was bist du so aufgekratzt? Ich sollte doch diejenige sein, die ..."  
  
"Vater hat soeben durchscheinen lassen, dass er an meiner und Pans Heirat nichts auszusetzen hat ... Was hast du gesagt? Was hast du getan? ... Nein, warte! Ich will's lieber doch nicht wissen! Es ist kaum zu fassen! Ich muss sie sofort anrufen und ..."  
  
Den Rest konnte Bulma nicht mehr hören, da Trunks schon wieder aus dem Labor raus war. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Sie hatte schon vor einigen Jahren aufgehört zu versuchen, Vegeta unaufgefordert zu durchleuchten. Da kam nie was Gutes bei raus. Früher oder später würde er seine Gründe für seinen *scheinbar?* plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung schon offen legen.  
  
~*~  
  
Und der Tag der Hochzeiten kam schließlich. Mrs. Briefs war überwältigt, dass ihr Mann den Schwur erneuern wollte. Freudentränen standen den Gästen in den Augen, die den Garten des Briefs-Anwesens, wo die Trippel-Hochzeit statt fand, förmlich überfluteten.  
  
Bulmas Dämme waren längst gebrochen und die Tränen der Freude flossen schier unaufhaltbar. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als ihr Baby krabbeln lernte, und jetzt krabbelte er davon - sozusagen.  
  
"Heulst du weil du bald "Oma" genannt werden wirst oder aber ist dir endlich aufgefallen, wen dein Sohn da gerade geheiratet hat?"  
  
Bulma blickte von ihrem Stuhl zu Vegeta auf, der sich für diese Feierlichkeit auch mal herausgeputzt hatte und den Sentoufuku für besondere Anlässe mit dem Brustpanzer angezogen hatte. Das war so ungefähr das Äquivalent zum irdischen Anzug.  
  
"Was redest du da?", wollte sie dann wissen und wischte sich die Augen trocken. "Wieso sollte man mich Oma nennen? Wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass ich wieder älter aussehe als letztes Jahr, dann kannst du gleich wieder abdampfen!"  
  
Vegeta rollte die Augen. "Diesmal nicht, Baka. Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich weiß, warum Trunks und Pan so schnell heiraten wollten ..."  
  
"Weil sie sich lieben?", riet Bulma.  
  
"Weil sie schwanger ist?", gab Vegeta zurück.  
  
"Pan ist schwanger?", wiederholte die Wissenschaftlerin mit großen Augen. Aber das konnte gar nicht sein. Sie wusste aus zuverlässiger Quelle, nun ja, sie war sich so gut wie sicher ... Trunks war ein verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann und Pan war sicher nicht schwanger. Sie war schwanger. "Unsinn."  
  
"Nichts Unsinn, du hast es selbst gesagt, ich hab deine Unterhaltung mit deinem Vater überhört." Überlegen verschränkte Vegeta die Arme vor der Brust, während er Bulma von oben herab betrachtete.  
  
Bulma lächelte. "Du hast uns belauscht?" Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Gott sei Dank, dass du kein Spion geworden bist ..."  
  
"Was? Willst du damit sagen ...?" Seine Überlegenheit begann zu wackeln. Hatte er etwa irgendetwas missinterpretiert?  
  
"Setz dich doch, Geta ... Ich denke, ich werde noch nicht so bald "Oma" genannt werden, eher wieder einmal ... "Mama"."  
  
Etwas Farbe wich von Vegetas Wangen. "D-du ..."  
  
"Und du wirst dann wieder "Papa" heißen. Du hättest echt besser lauschen sollen", lachte Bulma. "Ich meine, ich hätte nichts gegen ein Enkelkind, aber noch ein eigenes, ist doch auch eine tolle Sache, oder?"  
  
Langsam legte sich Vegetas erster Schock wieder. "Mädchen oder Junge?"  
  
"Er weiß es noch nicht."  
  
"Er?"  
  
"Mein Gynäkologe."  
  
"Du wechselst-"  
  
"Nein, man kann es so früh noch gar nicht feststellen, ich bin ja erst in der 10. Woche", meinte Bulma, da sie dachte, Vegeta spielte auf die Kompetenz des Arztes an.  
  
"- zu einem weiblichen Arzt."  
  
Bulma blickte ihren Saiyajin stumm an, als sie verstand. "Ja", erwiderte sie dann lächelnd. "Aber nur, wenn ich den Namen aussuchen darf."  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: Denn es musste ja irgendwann so kommen :´(  
  
B/V war das beste Pairing, das ich je angetroffen habe, und ich werde dieses ship immer anbeten und verehren, aber Geschmack ändert sich. Nach eineinhalb Jahren ausschließlicher Devotion bin ich nun zu einem neuen Paar übergegangen.  
  
Er ist dunkel, düster, unheimlich, evil, unnahbar, sarkastisch, intelligent - also so wie Vegeta, außer dass er etwas größer ist.  
  
Sie ist tollpatschig und ändert ihre Haar- und Augenfarbe ständig - alle weiteren Attribute sind FF-abhängig.  
  
Wie bei jeder anderen meiner Favorite's auch, war ich absoluter Gegner dieses Fandoms - was ich irgendwie noch immer bin, außer eben NT/SS.  
  
Harry Potter - ich war nie Fan der Hauptperson ^^  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, Severus und Auf Wiedersehen!  
  
MajinSakuko  
  
Die besten, unvergessen:  
  
"Run From It" by Bulmaveg_Otaku (Suspense)  
  
"Pseudo Ferocity" (Original - not completed)  
  
"Chibi Vegeta" by Burenda (Humor - not completed)  
  
"and in the dark place" by chibi catherine (Angst, Rape)  
  
"Feeding Genius" by Ember (Original - not completed)  
  
"Good Night, Dear Prince" by Kosh (Drama)  
  
"Nemo dat quod non habet - Nobody gives what he does not have" (Original)  
  
"Seven Deadly Sins - Chapter: Pride" von Ash, the Wanderer (Original)  
  
-  
  
"Der Himmel brannte" und "Weiße Margariten" von WeyrdSister (Drama)  
  
Und: "Mensch - Es war nie genug" von VanillaAngel (Drama) 


End file.
